Impacientes por reencontrarse
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Luego de estar dos semanas lejos, Nanami regresa con algunos regalos y con la esperanza de que Yuuna la esté esperando. Como es de suponerse, Yuuna recibe muy contenta a Nanami, y juntas se proponen pasar el resto del día juntas, queriendo compensar el tiempo que han estado la una sin la otra. Oneshot con lemmon.


Hola a todos. En esta ocasión, ahora sí, traigo mi primer lemmon NanamixYuuna. Ya antes hice esto con SaraxKaede y MaixReo, así ya va siendo el turno de la primera de las parejas de Sono Hanabira. Ahora sí empezamos.

**Impacientes por reencontrarse**

Nanami había tenido unas vacaciones bastante entretenidas en Shizuoka. La reunión de la familia había estado llena de anécdotas y curiosidades que impidieron a Nanami estar aburrida siquiera un segundo.

Sí, todo aquello sonaba bastante bien, pero había un detalle negativo más allá de todo, y es que, al no haber ido Yuuna junto con ella, pues Nanami no pudo evitar sentirse sola en algunas ocasiones.

Se había acostumbrado tanto a la compañía de su senpai y amante que no verla directamente durante más de un día consecutivo ya se le hacía un tiempo bastante largo, y ni hablar de las dos semanas que estuvo de visita en la casa de su abuela. Es verdad que no tuvo tiempo para aburrirse, pero igual se sintió bastante mal cada vez que se acordaba de su querida "onee-sama".

Pensando en ello, Nanami aprovechó su estancia en Shizuoka para comprar algunos recuerdos locales para mostrárselos a Yuuna. Sabía que también ella lo habría pasado mal en esas dos semanas, y estaba segura que estaba comiéndose las uñas, preguntándose a cada rato cuándo sería que regrese.

─ Jeje, mi tonta onee-sama. Se va a llevar una gran sorpresa al verme ─ se dice a sí misma bastante divertida.

También ella ardía en deseos, no solo de verla, sino también de sentirla mientras la hace desbordar de placer. Su cuerpo clamaba por ella, deseaba que Yuuna la volviera a besar y la tocara como sólo ella podría hacerlo. Más de una vez su cuerpo se calentaba al pensar en ello, aunque jamás se atrevió a decir algo así frente a su familia.

Más de una vez habían hablado ambas por teléfono, pero en esta ocasión Nanami no le dijo a Yuuna que vendría a su casa. Quería que todo fuera bastante sorpresivo. Tal vez fuese algo temprano, pero Nanami simplemente no podía evitarlo. Quería verla en ese mismo momento.

Al tocar el timbre, Nanami oye unos lentos y perezosos pasos dirigirse en a ella. Era una espera breve, y al momento en que se abre la puerta, Yuuna aparece en su acostumbrado resplandor. Se notaba a la legua que era una maestra para mostrar buena cara al mal tiempo delante de quien sea, pero ante Nanami era más volátil y tendía a mostrar toda la faceta de gestos que poseía. Y como era de esperar, Yuuna se maravilla al ver a Nanami y la abraza con fuerza.

─ ¡Mi Nanami! ¡Te extrañé muchísimo, Nanami! ¡Esta espera se me había hecho infernal! ─ dice en medio de lloriqueos, y a medida que hablaba, su abrazo era cada vez más apretado.

─ ¡Kyaa! ─ Nanami suelta inevitablemente las bolsas que llevaba consigo y como puede devuelve el abrazo ─ Y-yo también te he extrañado muchísimo, onee-sama ¿Qué has estado haciendo en mi ausencia? Espero que no sea únicamente quedarte en casa esperándome.

─ Casi, pero Mai-san y Kaede-san me invitaban casi a diario para ir a hacer cualquier cosa. Pero eso podemos dejarlo para después, Nanami ─ dice Yuuna atropelladamente, y luego toma por sí misma las bolsas para entrarlas a la casa ─. Primero que nada, quiero saber cómo te fue, Nanami.

─ La verdad es que bien, onee-sama ─ responde Nanami sosteniendo a Yuuna de su brazo ─. Se trataba de unas vacaciones en familia, justo como te había dicho, y mi abuela quiso enseñarme a cocinar para que no se vuelva a quemar lo que hago, que en más de una ocasión mi madre me regañó por eso.

─ Eso significa que pronto podría tener la deliciosa comida de Nanami ¡Eso sería lo más cercano a alcanzar el cielo! ─ Yuuna babeaba de solo pensar en ello ─ Pues entonces tus vacaciones lejos perfectamente han valido la pena, y mi angustiante espera por tu regreso tiene su lado positivo.

─ Podría decirse que sí. Un día de estos te enseño lo que aprendí, onee-sama.

Ambas chicas se besan varias veces antes de que Nanami tomase el tema de los regalos. Yuuna en ese momento estaba tan excitada que Nanami casi podía olerlo, pero tenía que hacer acopio de fuerzas para mostrarle lo que trajo antes de dejarse llevar y hacerlo con ella hasta caer rendidas. Le muestra varios recuerdos turísticos de Shizuoka, así como también algunos dulces de la región y algunas fotografías en los que aparece Nanami sonriendo junto a varios familiares a los que la pelirroja iba presentando a medida que pasaba las fotos. Yuuna que ardía por la excitación, pero de alguna manera se mantuvo paciente mientras Nanami le mostraba lo que había traído.

─ Como puedes ver, la experiencia allá no fue en absoluto aburrida ─ concluye Nanami ─. Claro está que si hubiera estado contigo habría sido mejor, aunque igual tendría que regañarte de vez en cuando si tratas de hacérmelo en sitios raros en casa de mi abuela.

─ Tal vez, o bien hubiese rentado una habitación, y allí te llevaría en cada una de esas veces ─ dice Yuuna con simpleza.

─ Vamos, eres una pervertida sin remedio, onee-sama.

─ Es así porque te amo, Nanami, y además yo sí me contengo ─ asegura Yuuna poniendo una pose estoica ─. Yo no soy tan suelta como crees, Nanami, si hasta soy capaz de mantenerme a raya nueve de cada diez veces que quiero hacerlo contigo para que no molestarte.

─ ¿¡NUEVE DE CADA DIEZ VECES!? ─ Nanami pega un brinco, obviamente sorprendida ─ Haces cosas sucias casi en cada momento en que me ves ¿y todavía eso es sólo una de cada diez veces?

─ Sí, y todas las veces que me masturbo por las noches y cuando me baño. No te imaginas hasta cuántas veces lo hice pensando en ti cuando estabas con tu abuela...

─ M-mejor no entres en detalles, onee-sama ─ Nanami nunca dejaba de sorprenderse con el nivel de perversión que era capaz de desplegar Yuuna de un momento a otro ─. En cualquier caso, me imagino que ahora mismo estás sola en casa, onee-sama.

─ Efectivamente, Nanami ─ Yuuna sonríe ampliamente, y sus ojos centellaban en un brillo bastante sospechoso ─. Y me imagino que sabes lo que eso significa.

─ Yo ya me figuraba que algo así pasaría ─ Nanami recorta la distancia, siendo ella esta vez quien abraza fuertemente a Yuuna ─. Mi cuerpo es tuyo, onee-sama, y ahora mismo también yo quiero hacer cosas sucias contigo. Ha sido un buen tiempo el que he tenido que esperar para estar otra vez a tu lado.

─ ¡Mi Nanami-chan!

Ya estaba dado aquel paso, y no se valía echarse para atrás. Yuuna y Nanami empiezan a besarse de manera desenfrenada, mostrándose mutuamente lo pesado que se les había hecho el no verse directamente en las últimas dos semanas. Nanami dejaba que Yuuna la alzase mientras iban profundizando en el beso, y ella se sostenía de su cuello, queriendo fundir su boca con la de su amante.

─ O... onee-sama...

Estaban tan fuertemente abrazadas que casi podrían pasar como una sola si alguien las viese. Yuuna aprovecha que tenía alzada a Nanami para ir andando lentamente hasta su habitación, donde podrían estar más cómodas y hacer lo que les inspirase la imaginación sin que nadie les pudiera molestar.

* * *

**Habitación de Yuuna**

Como sería de esperar que la respetabilísima presidenta del comité de protección medioambiental, lo primero que se le ocurre es quitarle la ropa a Nanami con una rapidez y presteza alucinantes. Nanami todavía no era capaz de comprender cómo le hacía para desnudarla de ese modo, pero de igual modo eso significaba que se ahorraban preámbulos que sólo interrumpían aquello que en ese momento deseaban hacer. No pasó ni un minuto para que estuvieran los dos completamente al descubierto, y Nanami pasa a besar el cuello de Yuuna, en uno de esos contados momentos en que es la que toma la iniciativa en primer lugar.

─ A-ahh, Nanami...

─ Onee-sama...

Los dedos de Nanami, ni lentos ni perezosos, pasaron a acariciar la zona privada de Yuuna, usando su pulgar para trazar círculos alrededor de su clítoris, y los dos siguientes dedos pasan a ser introducidos. Yuuna no evita morderse un dedo por lo placentero que se sentía la manera en que Nanami se lo estaba haciendo. Sólo Nanami podía hacerla sentir así de bien, y eso que apenas estaba comenzando.

─ ¿Te gusta como lo estoy haciendo, onee-sama?

─ S-sí. Si-sigue así, no te detengas, Nanami.

Nanami pasa entonces a lamer los pezones de Yuuna. Era absolutamente imposible que se pudiera cansar de saborearlos. Desde la primera vez que lo hizo había sido algo que la volvió adicta. Yuuna le abrazaba la cabeza para que Nanami no se separara de sus pechos, y es que lo estaba disfutando del mismo modo que disfrutaba la manera en que se movían los dedos de su amante sobre y dentro de su sexo. Todo cuanto hacía Nanami estaba en las dosis perfectas para disparar la excitación y el placer de Yuuna, y encima siempre eran implementadas en los lugares correctos. Yuuna adoraba todo sobre Nanami, y cada acción suya sólo mejoraba lo anterior.

Los dedos de Nanami alcanzaban el fondo de su amante, dándole la oportunidad de rozar y golpear suavemente allí para que Yuuna soltara gemidos más fuertes que los anteriores. La pelirroja estaba más que orgullosa de conseguir complacer de semejante manera a su onee-sama.

─ ¿Cómo se siente, onee-sama? Dime si lo estás disfrutando.

─ ¡S-se siente genial, Nanami! Ahh... Lo estoy disfrutando... Tus dedos me encantan... Hacen que pierda la cabeza.

─ Jeje. Siempre eres tú la que me hace sentir bien, y llevo un buen tiempo queriendo ser yo quien empezara otra vez ─ Nanami lame y succiona los pezones de Yuuna sin detener el movimiento de sus dedos ─. Onee-sama, voy a hacerte sentir bien una y otra vez. Tengo dos semanas esperando a hacerte esto...

Lo siguiente es besar brevemente su cuello, lamiendo de manera lasciva, y luego regresar su atención a esos pechos grandes y jugosos. Daba rienda suelta a su imaginación al momento de emplear de diversas maneras su lengua, queriendo darle a Yuuna el máximo placer posible, y ésta le aba potestad total para recorrer cuanta parte de su cuerpo quisiera.

─ Sigue así, Nanami. Tus lamidas me hacen sentir demasiado bien... Me voy a venir... ¡Tus dedos y tus lamidas harán que me venga!

No hacía falta que lo dijese. La manera en que las paredes internas de Yuuna apretaban los dedos de Nanami ya era un mensaje lo bastante gráfico para que pudiera ser interpretado adecuadamente. Continúa incansable dando ligeros golpecitos con la punta de los dedos al fondo de la vagina de Yuuna hasta que el orgasmo invade completamente a Yuuna, sumergiéndola en una violenta ola de placer que le hace arquear la espalda de manera casi exagerada. Era una visión que a Nanami le causaba un gozo indescriptible, y entonces saca sus dedos para acercarse al rostro de su amante.

─ ¿Qué tal estuve, onee-sama?

─ Haa... Nanami... Estuviste espectacular. Nunca había acabado con tanta fuerza...

Era todo lo que quería oír de parte de su amada onee-sama, así que la interrumpe con un beso profundo y apasionado. Era la primera vez que Nanami tenía el papel dominante por tanto tiempo. Sabía que pronto Yuuna reclamaría ese puesto, pero mientras podía quiso sacarle provecho al máximo, y para ello vuelve a introducir dos dedos en Yuuna, moviéndolos de la misma manera que antes para darle a Yuuna una descarga adicional de placer que seguramente nunca olvidaría, o mejor dicho, se aseguraría que nunca lo olvide.

─ N-Nanami... Eres tan buena en esto... Me haces sentir cada vez mejor, y eso que acabo de venirme. Mi cabeza me da vueltas y vueltas...

─ Onee-sama, te seguiré haciendo sentir mejor. Después de todas las veces que has hecho esto por mí, ahora es mi turno, así que disfruta, onee-sama.

No quería perderse esa oportunidad de hacerlo, una oportunidad que muy escasas veces tenía. Yuuna abría lentamente los ojos, y su mirada delataba lentamente que su faceta activa iba a entrar en acción. Sería cuestión de algunos segundos para que las cosas cambien, y aunque a Nanami no le desagradaba, quería estar un rato más en dominio de la situación.

─ N-Nanami... No conocía ese lado tan pervertido de tu parte... Voy a tener que tomar cartas en el asunto.

─ ¿Eh? ¿Onee-sama?

─ Eres impresionante. Hiciste que me viniera con mucha fuerza, y ahora también quiero que te vengas de manera intensa.

Yuuna no detiene los dedos de Nanami. Le gustaba mucho lo que hacía, así que en vez de detenerla o ralentizarla, simplemente se sumó a la acción introduciendo sus dedos en la intimidad de Nanami. Ahora era cuando Yuuna empezaba a reclamar su acostumbrado rol de dominante en la relación.

─ ¡Hyaaa! O-onee-sama...

─ Son dos semanas que también yo he querido hacer esto... Nanami. También yo quiero hacerte sentir bien. Quiero tocarte y disfrutar de tu cuerpo y tus gemidos.

No había vuelta atrás. Yuuna ahora tenía a Nanami donde la quería, y lo siguiente sería ganar terreno a pasos acelerados. Nanami iba cediendo ante los roces de la rubia a su sexo. Ninguna de las dos sabía si la otra habría practicado durante el tiempo que estuvieron separadas, o si era por lo mucho que se extrañaban, pero el placer intercambiado era, de lejos, el mejor y más intenso que hubiesen sentido.

Los dedos de ambas iban en un vaivén que no hacía sino mejorar la experiencia. Yuuna sentía que estaba por perder la cabeza. No había logrado reponerse del primer orgasmo y sentía que el segundo venía en camino, y por su parte Nanami estaba siendo arrastrada rápidamente y con suma facilidad al mismo punto de oleaje al que se dirigía Yuuna.

─ Nanami, Nanami, Nanami... ─ decía Yuuna de manera atropellada antes de atrapar la boca de su amante ─ Te siento dentro de mí... Es tan bueno que perderé completamente el sentido a este paso.

─ Haa... Yo también, onee-sama. Se siente demasiado bien. Mi mente se me está nublando mientras me estás tocando...

Sus sexos estaban desbordados. Por un lado sus paredes apretaban como locas, y por otro tenían los dedos completamente resbaladizos por la cantidad de jugos que manaban de ellas. Sus manos estaban completamente pegajosas a causa de ello, y eso no hacía sino acrecentar la excitación de ambas. Mientras más avanzaban, más querían seguir adelante sin importar nada. Incluso Nanami lo ansiaba. Por más que pretendiera negarlo hasta la muerte, Yuuna despertaba su lado más lascivo, más instintivo, más pervertido y más sucio, y en el fondo le gustaba. Podía decir mil veces que no, pero una y otra vez fantasea con la posibilidad de que Yuuna la lleve hasta el límite en placer, quería que Yuuna la hiciera suya de todas las maneras posibles.

─ N-no puedo más, Nanami. Quiero hacer esto contigo tanto que no puedo controlarme.

De manera repentina y en una muestra de finalmente tener el dominio del acto, Yuuna toma las piernas de Nanami y las abre, para luego enlazar las suyas y empezar a moverse de manera desbocada.

─ ¡Onee-sama!

─ No puedo dejar pasar esta oportunidad. Recibe todo mi amor, Nanami.

Ambas estaban completamente perdidas en el océano de placer en que se encontraban. Estaban bastante mareadas como para darse cuenta de nada que pase más allá de la cama en que se encontraban, pero no lo suficiente como para intentar detenerse. No solo Yuuna se movía como loca para llevar el frote al máximo, sino que Nanami también daba lo mejor de sí, negada a ceder sin importar lo bien que se sentía con Yuuna encima. Quería demostrar su lado más fuerte ahí mismo, independientemente de que Yuuna estuviera destinada a ganar.

En ningún momento dejaron de mirarse a los ojos. El placer reflejado en la mirada de la otra intensificaba más el placer propio. Ambas entrelazan sus dedos sin dejar de mover sus caderas, y lentamente acercan sus rostros para besarse con pasión. Mientras más seguían, más ganas tenían de tener sexo hasta caer completamente rendidas. Incluso Nanami, acostumbrada a ser poco resistente al punto de a veces desmayarse cuando se ve desbordada por su propio placer, en ese momento se sentía con el vigor necesario para aguantarle el pulso a su onee-sama. Ninguna tenía pensado desmayar en su desbocado acto carnal. Querían disfrutar cada segundo que esta oportunidad les permitiera. Sus lenguas se movían frenéticas, enredándose en la boca ajena y no dejando parte alguna sin sentir y probar.

Mientras más pasaba el tiempo y más se movían, sus cuerpos también se iban poniendo más y más sensibles, por lo que cada roce y cada frote daban resultados más intensos, haciendo imposible contener ni el más pequeño gemido que ambas tuvieran por emitir. Se atrapan mutuamente en un fuerte abrazo, y Yuuna se mueve con mayor intensidad que antes, insaciable de Nanami, además que sentía que la siguiente ola estaba por llegar y arrasar con su mente, cosa que con Nanami era el mismo caso.

─ V-voy a acabar, Nanami. Todo mi cuerpo te está sintiendo tan intensamente. No puedo aguantar más tiempo...

─ Yo también, onee-sama. Voy a venirme en cualquier momento. Vamos a acabar juntas. Onee-sama, onee-sama...

Fue en ese momento que sus cuerpos llegaron a su punto máximo, reaccionando como si un rayo las atravesara desde la cabeza a la punta de los pies. Se apretaban mutuamente mientras sus espaldas se arqueaban hacia atrás. Se dejan caer en la cama, necesitadas de descansar un momento antes de continuar, y así por el resto del día. Sus miradas evidenciaban lo mucho que lo habían disfrutado. Extrañaban con todas sus fuerzas estar así entre ellas.

─ ¿Qué te parece mi bienvenida, Nanami?

─ La mejor de todas, onee-sama.

Se besaron nuevamente. Por un momento dejarían que sólo sus bocas se comuniquen la carga hormonal que todavía tenían acumulada. No querían que aquello terminara, si bien todavía tenían bastante rato por delante.

* * *

**Por la noche**

Yuuna ya había terminado de cocinar, y Nanami, en su incansable empeño por superarse para ser la pareja ideal de su onee-sama, la ayuda para así tener algo más de noción en esas labores. También tuvo que destacar que Yuuna se esforzaba tanto como ella para mejorar en todo para dar la mejor impresión de sí, y al momento en que se ponen a cenar, Nanami queda completamente encantada con el resultado.

─ ¿Has estado practicando a hacer esto mientras estaba con mi familia, onee-sama?

─ Por supuesto. No podía permitirme darte una bienvenida floja, Nanami ─ responde Yuuna muy sonriente ─. Siempre supe que habrías estado intentando mejorar en todo lo que te fuera posible para que nuestro reencuentro fuese grandioso, y pensé que también yo debía hacerlo.

─ Tonta onee-sama. Ya para mí eres perfecta.

─ También yo te digo eso, mi Nanami.

Ambas no pueden evitar reír, y luego comen en silencio. No pasó mucho hasta que terminaran, y no estaba de más señalar que habían quedado bastante contentas y satisfechas. Yuuna y Nanami llevan juntas los platos hasta el fregadero y se hacen cargo de ello. No estaban dispuestas a estar ni un solo segundo separadas esa noche luego de no poder estar juntas durante dos semanas.

─ Por cierto, Nanami ─ dice Yuuna ─ ¿Te parece que nos bañemos juntas?

─ Eso no se pregunta, onee-sama ─ responde Nanami sonriente.

─ Lo sé, pero es que también podríamos aprovechar el baño para compensar un poco más el tiempo perdido ¿No te parece?

Nanami se pone colorada hasta las orejas. Se notaba que Yuuna era verdaderamente insaciable cuando se trataba de tener sexo con ella. Pero lejos de molestarle aquello, pensaba que valía perfectamente la pena. Ya cuando terminen las vacaciones tendrían menos oportunidades para estar juntas como quisieran, así que no estaría mal sacar provecho de ello, dejando de lado su timidez y sus cortes. Nanami ya estaba lista para más.

**Fin**

* * *

¿Qué les pareció ea faceta de Nanami llevando al límite su normalmente rara faceta de agresiva en la relación? En lo personal lo veo casi tan apasionante como su lado ultra-neko, pero ya me dirán ustedes cómo lo ven. Ha sido un esfuerzo tremendo y bastante valioso para mí el que he empleado para hacer este OS antes de que llegue marzo. Es la primera vez que subo tres historias de Sono Hanabira en un mismo mes, y encima en semanas consecutivas xD.

Hasta otra


End file.
